


KNIFE OF DAY

by Darkrealmist



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri., Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Anime, Bands, Bickering, Coping, Drunk Sex, F/M, Friendship, Goodbyes, Grief/Mourning, Growing Up, Het and Slash, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sex, Loss, M/M, Meta, Mild Language, Moving On, Multi, One Night Stands, Reminiscing, Some Humor, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Yagami Taichi and Ishida Yamato share the pain of losing Agumon and Gabumon together. [Post-Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna]
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Takenouchi Sora, Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Takenouchi Sora/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	KNIFE OF DAY

KNIFE OF DAY

Author’s Note: Set after _Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna_. Me being meta about the intentional darkness of _Digimon Adventure tri._ Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Digimon series.

Pairing: Taichi/Yamato/Sora triangle.

Summary:

Yagami Taichi and Ishida Yamato share the pain of losing Agumon and Gabumon together.

* * *

Agumon and Gabumon were just gone. Taichi and Yamato didn’t even say their goodbyes, and the severance between humans and Digimon was as soul-tearing as Menoa’s mission made it seem.

With the exception of the youngest Chosen’s partners, the other Digimon disappeared later as well.

Although they had their words to Menoa to follow, the truth they had to move on wasn’t any less painful.

Mimi and Jo concentrated on their careers.

Koushiro got back to running his company, but sacrificed undisclosed hours of sleep studying notes the FBI seized from Menoa’s office, which Agent Yamada authorized him supervised access to. By tracing her steps, he sought a means to undo their separation and open an avenue towards **reunion**.

Everyone learned Piyomon was the first to go. Sora had a head start coping.

Taichi and Yamato didn’t know what to do.

Yamato punched walls until his knuckles bled. Taichi cried more than he’d cried in the past five years.

Both drank. Heavily.

Both wandered into Taichi’s bed after a night of drinking and self-pity.

They thought about their **future** , but hadn’t a **determination** what it was they wanted to accomplish.

It was a cruel reversal, considering Menoa’s speech about possibilities.

No set path from either of them. Did simply encouraging their Digimon to evolve, as Menoa warned, accelerate the inevitable split?

Maybe Gennai was onto something. If infinite possibility still existed within them, then perhaps…

The next morning, a sunbeam through Taichi’s window cut across his face and awoke him like a knife of day.

Clacking his lips into Yamato’s naked shoulder, Taichi found the spirit to chuckle.

“What’s so funny?”

“Remembered that stupid band name of yours.”

“Teen-Age Wolves?”

“No. The other one,” Taichi giggled. “KNIFE! OF! DAY!”

Yamato snorted.

“Could you be any more edgy?”

“Shut up. You weren’t any better in high school. All that angst!”

“What angst?”

“Your period of giving a crap whenever the Digimon caused collateral damage! Protect lives, sure, but some bikes explode, you lose your nerve, and we can’t form Omegamon?”

“Oh.”

“I’m relieved you snapped out of it! Parrotmon would still be flying loose if you’d ordered Greymon to watch his step at the Pineapple Store!”

“Greymon? How about WereGarurumon kicking Parrotmon into the side of that building! Don’t pin destruction of private property solely on me!”

Normally, this exchange would have concluded with them laughing it up. Instead, the friendly argument melted into sad silence at their collective **loss**.

“Agumon…”

“Gabumon…”

“Yamato, what should we do now?”

“Who knows?” Yamato sighed an honest **confession**.

Taichi stroked the back of Yamato’s hair, he suspected for the last time. “I’ll keep quiet about this to Sora.”

“Thanks, Taichi.”

So they didn’t dwell on the silence, Yamato brought out his new harmonica and played.

For now, they imagined a day all humans and Digimon would live in **coexistence**.


End file.
